


The End of the Road

by sweetwhispers (onho)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Human Castiel, Hunter Dean, Lost Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onho/pseuds/sweetwhispers
Summary: In between shifts at Gas N' Sip, since Castiel usually did doubles, and even triples at work, he wondered about different things. Politics. The best value toilet paper. Bees. How Acid Reflux Worked (especially after free taquito days). Today, he wondered about “love”, spurred by the check out magazines' latest scoops on the Wayward Sisters stars' current romances. The idea of love seemed attainable, again, when he was younger. Now, he wasn't so sure.After a google search, they -the nebulous and vague voice of internet with its scraps of expert advice and trolls rolled in- said that you would find love doing what you loved.First, Bullshit. Castiel did not love anything at all honestly. It was all just...alright.Second, even if someone were to walk into his life, who finds love at a gas station?Right?ORWhere Cas' life sucks at Gas N' Sip and Dean wakes him up from the dreariness of his 4 am shift. Hell, Dean even shows him a whole new world.





	The End of the Road

One would think a 34 year old would have their life together. Kids think that when they are young. Yet, Castiel was still working the graveyard shift for just barely over minimum wage at a shoddy gas station in the middle of bumblefuck New Jersey, somewhere just “over yonder”, tucked between two small coastal towns that everyone forgot in the gleam of bigger and nicer family beaches. At least he got free taquitos. After 2am (and it was because he was Nora’s favorite employee he told himself and not because the food did not sell well).

In between shifts at Gas N' Sip, since Castiel usually did doubles, and even triples at work, he wondered about different things. Politics. The best value toilet paper. Bees. How Acid Reflux Worked (especially after free taquito days). Today, he wondered about “love”, spurred by the check out magazines' latest scoops on the Wayward Sisters stars' current romances. The idea of love seemed attainable, again, when he was younger. Now, he wasn't so sure.

After a google search, they -the nebulous and vague voice of internet with its scraps of expert advice and trolls rolled in- said that you would find love doing what you loved. 

First, Bullshit. Castiel did not love anything at all honestly. It was all just...alright.  
Second, even if someone were to walk into his life, who finds love at a gas station?

Right?

[Insert more]

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Hola ♥
> 
> If you have made it this far, congratulations! You are hopefully stuck with me for the rest of this literary ride. This fic is my first foray into destiel deliciousness -publicly-so please excuse as I may edit along the way to create a lovelier (and hotter) world for you all to delve and lavish in with me. (Also to hide my hideous grammatical errors or typos which inevitably happen.)
> 
> I want to forewarn you though. This fic is WIP! AF. I have an outline where I want this to go but ideas may die and come alive at different points so be patient. Or be insatisable. I like both qualities in a person. [Is that my Kink? I'm not sure.]
> 
> What to Anticipate?  
> -More friends coming along for the ride. Particularly women! & poc! because you all damn sure know that there are not enough in Supernatural.  
> \- Bad humor. Yes. My own personal brand. And you will gobble it up. Hopefully.  
> \- An absurd amount of parentheses. I've been trying to end this writing habit. I swear.  
> \- Some steamy Impala rear windows. ;)  
> \- Soul searching! Cas 
> 
> Please let me know you all exist and drop a comment or kudos to say hi or even a 화이팅! Kudos if you did not have to google that.
> 
> ♥ J ♥


End file.
